


Rings

by sugarandspace



Series: Malec Wedding Moments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “Magnus Bane, is that what I think it is?” Catarina asked suddenly as Magnus poured her a cup of tea.ORMagnus and Catarina talk about Alec's plans of becoming immortal





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstayalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/gifts).



> Another idea from iwillstayalive! :) Links to part 4 of the wedding series ([Tonight I Offer You Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144088)) but can be read as a standalone too :)

“Magnus Bane, is that what I think it is?” Catarina asked suddenly as Magnus poured her a cup of tea.

“This?” Magnus asked, setting the teapot on the small table in front of the couch, showing Catarina his left hand and the rings on it, knowing that his friend had noticed the new ring on his ring finger.

“He finally asked?” Catarina asked, taking hold of Magnus’ hand and inspecting the metal ring.

“Two nights ago,” Magnus told her, his smile infectious. “On the balcony.”

“It looks like him,” Catarina commented, referring to the simplicity of it next to Magnus’ more extravagant rings.  

“It’s made of his arrowheads,” Magnus explained.

“Trust a Shadowhunter give a ring made of a weapon,” Catarina said, her tone light but laced with underlying apprehension. Few years ago Magnus would have understood that, his distrust for Shadowhunters a widely known fact. But after getting to know Alexander and some of the other Shadowhunters in the New York Institute, Magnus had learned to judge them as individuals rather than grouping them together.

“It has a story behind it,” Magnus explained. “It’s a long story but this ring symbolizes forever to me more than any other ring could.”

Catarina’s eyes turned soft as he looked at Magnus, whose eyes were drawn to the ring, a faraway look in his eyes. For the longest time Magnus had believed that having a forever with someone wasn’t on the table for him, and while it had been a hard truth to swallow, he had done so for the most part. Nothing killed a man more thoroughly than holding hope that was distinguished time after time.

“I’m really happy for you,” Catarina said as she held Magnus’ hand on hers, her thumb brushing against the ring which caused Magnus to break from his thoughts and look at her. “He really loves you Magnus, and it’s clear for anyone to see. I know he will try his hardest to find a way to stay as long as he can.”

“Actually,” Magnus said, clearing his throat against the tightness that had found its way there. “He has a rune. Clary created it for him. An immortality rune specifically for him.”

“Magnus,” Catarina gasped, seemingly lost for words at the knowledge.

“He hasn’t drawn it yet,” Magnus said. “I asked him to wait a while before he does. It’s a big decision and I don’t want him to regret it later.”

“What did he say when you asked him to wait?” Catarina asked, knowing that the Shadowhunter had already made up his mind years ago.

“Didn’t like it,” Magnus said simply, the corner of his mouth lifting to a smile. “But he agreed to do it to humor me. He has great negotiation skills, and we agreed that if he’s still one hundred percent sure two months from now, he will apply the rune.”

“Do you really think he would start second guessing it?” Catarina asked curiously.

“No,” Magnus admitted, hesitating before his next words. “But I think I need some time to get used to the idea. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not against it by any means, it’s just… He asked me to marry him, that in itself being a huge thing no one has ever been willing to do. And then this, I just feel-”

“Overwhelmed?” Catarina helped when Magnus struggled to find the right words, that in itself being a clue of how overwhelmed he must be feeling.

“Yes,” Magnus sighed.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t believe he’s going to change his mind either,” Catarina said encouragingly.

“He keeps telling me every night,” Magnus confessed with an uncharacteristic blush on his cheeks - light but noticeable in the bright lighting. “When we go to sleep. He keeps count of the days and says things like ‘I’m not going anywhere’ and ‘I can’t wait to spend forever with you’.”

Catarina watched her friend imitate his boyfriend with a smile on her face, glad to see Magnus so happy with someone. Magnus had always been the happiest when he was in love, which also made him feel the lowest when that love was lost - one way or another. Catarina was’t sure if she’d ever witnessed this level of trust and adoration in any of Magnus’ past relationships - certainly not this level of commitment, that was for sure. She had faith in them and was confident that this time, she wouldn’t need to witness the low.

It seemed like Magnus had finally found his happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> As I wrote this I realised that this fits well to my Flufftober fic ([Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366202)). Maybe I should link these three into a series of their own for easier navigation,,
> 
> Thank you for the prompt and I hope you liked this Carla!! If anyone has any request for the wedding series or otherwise you can leave a comment or message me on [tumblr!](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
